Que mi canción te llegue
by 98NaLo96
Summary: "Aquí donde el mar reluce y sopla fuerte el viento, sobre una vieja terraza delante el golfo de Sorrento. Un hombre abraza a una muchacha después de que había llorado, luego se aclara la voz y recomienza el canto." Un principiante dando su primer debut, selecciona Caruso como repertorio, para sorpresa de él, la canción le hace identificarse con su historia.


_Enrico Caruso, fue un tenor italiano, el cantante más popular en cualquier género durante los años 1920. Murió en 1921 debido a cáncer de garganta. En sus últimos días, a sabiendas de su muerte, cuentan que en una noche calurosa, sobre la terraza que daba al puerto, le cantó a una joven de la cual estaba enamorado, le cantó una apasionada declaración de amor. Lucio Dalla, creó una canción llamada Caruso, esta canción narra el drama de esa noche: un hombre que se sabe enfermo, que va a morir, y que le regala su amor a una muchacha, sabiendo que jamás va a ser correspondido, porque él ya no va a estar más..._

 _ **Track: "Caruso" by Lucio Dalla**_

* * *

El curso había durado ocho meses, ocho meses de riguroso estudio, Lovino se había preparado para aquel día, mentalmente y musicalmente, o eso creyó él. Aquel día era el último en su taller de canto, el cual finalizaba con un concierto de gala donde todos los de aquella escuela de arte asistirían. Maestro Luévano ¿Qué mierdas tiene en la cabeza para decidir eso por si mismo? pensó Lovino.

— Signore e signori, della classe dal Maestro Luévano debuttando con Caruso, Lovino Vargas (1)

Sintió que la palidez de un fantasma había ido a parar a su rostro ¿Tan pronto? ¿Ya era su turno? ¿Y qué había pasado con la jovencita antes que él? Juraba que su aria(2) era la más aburrida y larga de todas, no, aún no estaba del todo listo.

Su estómago se contrajo, se sintió mareado. Así no podía salir, no, diablos no. Y la luz de la salvación iluminó el camino de Lovino, el maestro Luévano llegó con él y dándole unas palmaditas en su hombro le sonrió.

— ¿Todo bien? —Lovino se contuvo las ganas de darle un fuerte golpe a su sonriente mentor.- Y una mierda, no. -Lovino pasó una mano por su cabello, se ganó un manotazo del otro hombre—. ¿Qué?  
— Tan mono que estás, no arruines tu peinado. —El hombre soltó una ligera sonrisa, Lovino rezó a Dios pidiendo paciencia para no dañar al pobre viejo.

— ¿Y usted que pretende? Ya me han mencionado. ¿Qué no tengo que salir? —Su maestro chasqueó la lengua.

— Aún no sale tu pianista. —Y como si fuera brujo, al decir eso un hombre enclenque y bajito salio corriendo al escenario y se sentó en el banquillo del piano—. Oh, hablé demasiado pronto.

La música empezó a sonar.

— Diablos. —Susurró Lovino.

— Como en aquel ensayo Lovino. —Su maestro guiñó, Lovino rodó los ojos y esperó su entrada.

El chico resopló y empezó a caminar a escena.

 **Qui dove il mare luccica**

 **e tira forte il vento**

Con potente voz inició su canto caminando hacia los espectadores, al instante el público aplaudió al verle entrar cantando, Lovino sintió un calor en sus mejillas y un hormigueo en sus piernas. Pero, las palabras de su maestro resonaron en su mente.

 **su una vecchia terrazza**

 **davanti al golfo di Surriento**

Cuando escuchó por primera vez esa canción fue una tarde de junio, su maestro le dio la partitura, primero la canto él con su ronca y áspera voz, Lovino se sorprendió al escuchar esa canción, le hacía recordar su pasado, por Dios, casi que había sido inventada para su historia.

 **un uomo abbraccia una ragazza**

 **dopo che aveva pianto**

Levantó los ojos al escenario, inconscientemente la buscó, pero en vano, ella no había asistido ¿Y cómo lo haría? ¿Qué no él le había dicho que se fuera de su vida?

 **poi si schiarisce la voce**

 **e ricomincia il canto.**

La segunda vez que Lovino escuchó esa canción, fue cuando su maestro le pidió que la cantara ahora él, como pudiera, aún no era experto. Lo hizo, con cada nota sentía que los recuerdos se desenterraban.

 **Te voglio bene assaie**

 **ma tanto tanto bene sai**

La tercera vez que Lovino escuchó esa canción, al llegar a este coro, lo cantó a todo pulmón, con todo sentimiento. Más que ensayar con su maestro, le cantaba a ella.

 **è una catena ormai**

 **che scioglie il sangue dint'e vene sai**

Su maestro le felicitó, tenía los ojos llorosos, le había llegado la canción. _"Cántame así, mejor dicho, cántale así siempre."_ le dijo su maestro.

 **Vide le luci in mezzo al mare**

 **pensò alle notti là in America**

La conoció en una exposición de escultura y pintura en Nueva York, una intrépida y jovial muchachita española, que se pegó a él en cuanto le vio. _"Te ves con cara de conocer bien este terreno_ " Le respondió antes de que siquiera pudiera formularle ninguna pregunta.

 **ma erano solo le lamparee la bianca scia di un' elica.**

Si, su hermano era uno de los expositores pero, no tenía el humor ni la paciencia de andar cuidando personitas, con él era suficiente. Más aquella jovencita parecía no entender con palabras, siguió con él, y Lovino, rendido, no pudo negarse ya.

 **Sentì il dolore nella musica,**

 **si alzò dal pianoforte**

La cuarta vez que Lovino escuchó esa canción siguió cantando con dolor las vivencias que le traía Caruso a la memoria. Su maestro como en escasos ensayos se levantó de su silla frente al tecladito que tenían en la salita de música. Se levantó y aplaudió vigorosamente.

 **ma quando vide la luna uscire da una nuvola**

 **gli sembrò dolce anche la morte.**

Curiosamente la opresión en el pecho de Lovino se hizo insoportable, el arrepentimiento golpeó con intensidad sobre su corazón, y las ganas de verla volvieron como nunca. Sintió que las lagrimas saldrían en cualquier momento, lo que le faltaba, llorar en su primer concierto.

 **Guardò negli occhi la ragazza,**

 **quegli occhi verdi come il mare,**

Lovino no se sorprendió de la coincidencia aquella, más bien se molestó. La muchachita española estaba hospedada en su mismo hotel, así que cuando bajó a desayunar al buffet, se la encontró en la mesa de enfrente. Esperó que ella corriera donde él, más no lo hizo, sólo se dedico a mirarle intensamente, con esos ojos verdes clavándose en los suyos, y una sonrisa seductora con los labios vestidos de carmín que hizo que Lovino sintiera deseos como nunca de besar a alguien. Aquellos ojos verdes, aquellos hermosos ojos, habían derretido su corazón de hielo.

 **poi all'improvviso uscì una lacrima**

 **e lui credette di affogare**

Traicionera, solitaria, una lágrima rodó por las mejillas del cantante, el público se conmovió, y más de un espectador empezó a lloriquear. Lovino respiró profundo, tratando calmarse, aunque fue inútil.

 **Te voglio bene assaie**

 **ma tanto tanto bene sai**

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero a Lovino ya no le importó, cantó como nunca, que le llegue, que le llegue, se decía.

 **è una catena ormai**

 **che scioglie il sangue dint'e vene sai.**

Que supiera que aún la amaba, que supiera que fue un tonto.

Aprovechó su silencio de redonda(3) para limpiarse con la mano las lágrimas que habían aprovechado sus desembocadas emociones para salir fugitivas, pues se reprimía tanto el llorar, que cada vez que lo hacía sentía un enorme alivio.

 **Potenza della lirica**

 **dove ogni dramma è un falso**

Si Lovino hubiera escuchado esa canción y él no hubiera sido el intérprete, hubiera dicho que el cantante cantaba sólo porque se le dice que presente la pieza( y aunque fuera curioso, sentía lo mismo al tocar él su instrumento) que no podía sentirse identificado, que no podía dejar el alma en el canto, cuan equivocado estaba...

 **che con un po' di trucco e con la mimica**

 **puoi diventare un altro.**

... que cantas como dicta la partitura, que no importa el cantante, que dejas de ser tú, que te conviertes en sólo un intérprete más. Pero, esa noche, muchos, muchos recordarían a Lovino Vargas, el joven que les robó lágrimas con su acto y se ganó el corazón de tantos.

 **Ma due occhi che ti guardano**

 **così vicini e veri**

La muchachita española se volvió su amiga en poco tiempo, siempre platicaba de su vida, Lovino rara vez hablaba de la suya. Ella era bailarina de flamenco en una compañía de danza de Sevilla, era buena al parecer, pues estaba en Nueva York dando un taller, siempre escudriñaba con esos bellos ojos a Lovino, y siempre tenía una pregunta después de cada meticulosa investigación. Así se enteró de muchas cosas de su vida.

 **ti fan scordare le parole,**

 **confondono i pensieri.**

— _¿Maestro de música? —Le preguntó._

— _No, violinista. —La española ensanchó más su sonrisa._

— _Tienes pinta de músico. —Aplaudió—. En eso no me equivoqué._

— _¿Cómo? —Preguntó curioso._

— _Te has pasado marcando el ritmo de la canción del tipo que toca el piano._

— _Vivaldi, L'Inverno —Respondió orgulloso. La española empezó a aplaudir ligeramente y alzó su copa en su honor._

 **Così diventa tutto piccolo,**

 **anche le notti là in America,**

En una noche de muchísimo frío, él se percato de ella al instante, salía de un teatrucho con un leotardo finísimo y una camisetita ligera. Tenía frío, se notaba, se abrazaba a si misma y se frotaba los brazos. Corrió hacía ella. _"Qué idiota no lleva abrigo con este frío"_ Le dijo. _"La idiota que lo olvida"_ Contestó risueña. Lovino resopló y le colocó el suyo, la muchacha le miró a los ojos, Lovino se sintió hipnotizado una vez más y sin saber como ni porque le besó, corto, pero con eso fue suficiente para ambos para terminar de enamorarse.

 **ti volti e vedi la tua vita**

 **come la scia di un'elica.**

Le había dicho antes de irse _"Si tu lo dices, yo me quedo contigo, sin pensarlo"_ Ahora Lovino se arrepentía de ser tan cobarde, de ser tan débil, de no haber hecho nada más que besarle la frente y decirle _"Debemos continuar con nuestras vidas, no seas tonta."_

 **Ma sì, è la vita che finisce,**

 **ma lui non ci pensò poi tanto**

Caruso, en sus últimos días, a sabiendas de su muerte, cuentan que en una noche calurosa, sobre la terraza que daba al puerto, le cantó a una joven del cual estaba enamorado, le cantó una apasionada declaración de amor.

 **anzi si sentiva già felice**

 **e ricominciò il suo canto.**

Pero cantó con felicidad, se sentía feliz, había amado, y no se arrepentía de ello. Pero si Lovino ahora muriera, si estuviera en la condición de Enrico Caruso, se sentiría tan triste, tan arrepentido que moriría de eso y no por la enfermedad que acechaba con darle fin.

 **Te voglio bene assaie**

Cantó con fuerza, con potencia, el público aplaudió y unos tantos gritaron.

 **ma tanto tanto bene sai**

" Que te llegue, que te llegue" Pensó intensamente.

 **è una catena ormai**

Carmen estaba recargada en el marco de la ventana, sintiendo el aire fresco de noche sevillana, hace tanto tiempo que no lo sentía pero esa noche sintió que estrujaban su corazón.

 **che scioglie il sangue dint'e vene sai**

Sin saber porque empezó a llorar, pudo jurar que Lovino, su amado Lovino le acababa de susurrar un "Te amo" en ese instante.

 **Te voglio bene assaie**

 **ma tanto tanto bene sai**

— _Me gusta tu voz. —Le dijo Luévano._

— _Gracias. —Dijo restándole importancia al cumplido._

— _¿De veras es tu primera vez cantando? —El chico asintió sin siquiera mirarle, estaba demasiado ocupado en su botellón de agua—. Un violinista que viene a mi taller "probando nada más" resulta ser un prodigio. ¿De qué parte me dijiste que vienes, muchacho?_

 **è una catena ormai**

 **che scioglie il sangue dint'e vene sai**

— _Italia,en el sur. -Contestó y dio otro trago a su botella agua-. Nápoles._

— _¡El maestro Caruso! -Gritó Luévano, Lovino le miró intrigado—. Hijo, tengo la canción perfecta para ti._

El acompañamiento dejó de tocar, Lovino soltó un suspiro. El público se quedó callado por un momento, una lluvia de aplauso fue lo que recibió después del silencio preocupante que llegó al acabar de cantar. Sonrió satisfecho, ya poco le valía ahora lo que los espectadores pensaran. ¿Aún era demasiado tarde para ellos?

— Si voy por ti ¿Estará bien? —Susurró con una sonrisa. Después agradeció al público y salió del escenario.

* * *

Ja. Esto ya está en Wattpad, pero bueno, aquí hace falta ponerlo.

Hola esta corta (pero demasiado significativa para mi) historia es un caprichito mío. Yo canto ópera y me topé con esta canción me encantó, ni siquiera se si a ustedes les guste del todo. Se llama Caruso, dedicada a Enrico Caruso, uno de los tenores más importantes de los años 20, le escribió Lucio Dalla: una vez su barco se estropeó cuando estaba en el golfo de Sorrento, en Nápoles. Se quedó en el hotel donde había vivido sus últimos años Caruso, y fue ahí cuando escuchó la historia de su último concierto, en una terraza, una tarde calurosa, y como sus únicos espectadores su amada, los pescadores que estaban en el puerto, las lámparas de sus barcos y la luz de las estrellas. Dos días después Caruso moriría. Dalla terminó impactado y decidió crear una canción de esa triste historia.

En cuanto la escuché la vinculé con Spamano, pero, no tenía un impacto en una relación entre hombre-hombre, tampoco entre una chica-chica, sólo tenía en le encontraba sentido entre una relación hetero común y corriente(bueno, al menos no el impacto que yo quería causar) Y siendo que Caruso es Napolitano y que todo apuntaba a que tendría más sentido si el hombre fuese italiano terminó esto como un RomaSpa.

Dedicada con todo mi corazón, cariño y afecto a mi buena amigaza Temis, que me ha ayudado un montón en el otro fic. (Vientos de Cambio. Léanlo, y si, me promociono a mi misma)

No traduciré la letra, siento que le quitará presentación, pueden buscar Caruso- Lucio Dalla -subtitulada, existen muchas versiones con diferentes cantantes, la encuentran fácil , por si gustan.

(1) Aquí si doy traducción: Señoras y señores, de la clase del maestro Luévano debutando con "Caruso" Lovino Vargas.

(2) Aria: Es una pieza musical creada para ser cantada por un solista, sin coro, usualmente acompañada por orquesta.

(3) Redonda: Nota musical que indica que son 4 tiempos, en este caso un silencio de 4 tiempos. Sinceramente no me leí la partitura de Caruso, y no creo que exista un silencio en esta parte de la canción, pero tenía que darle tiempo a Romanito para limpiar sus moquitos (?)

Si, siempre subo todo a Wattpad antes, las ventajas de subirlo después a FF, en Wattpad me doy cuenta de ligeros errores y antes de subirlo aquí puedo corregir, así que a quien sigue Vientos de Cambio vía FF, no se sienta mal, vea este lado amable~ 3


End file.
